


Long time ago in Camelot

by AcruxRegulus



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Short Stories, collection, different pairs and characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcruxRegulus/pseuds/AcruxRegulus
Summary: Arthur and Merlin for sure had their moments together. This is a collection of short scenes with different pairings and different characters from "Merlin".
Relationships: Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. A bunch of flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone who reads this!  
> I decided to make a collection of short oneshots, because I have too many ideas, but unfortunetly too less time and motivation for writing a big story.

“I know what you’re doing, Merlin.” Arthur’s voice appeared behind Merlin, who turned around, trapped and stared at the prince with wide-opened eyes.  
“Umm … yeah? Do you? Because … I’m doing … nothing. I just walk … here. You see?” Merlin tried to look innocent, his arms hidden behind his back.  
“So … you don’t mind, if I …” Arthur started to walk around his servant, but Merlin just turned around with him, facing the prince, so Arthur could not look on his hands.  
“Merlin. Remember our little talk yesterday?” Arthur’s voice sounded threatening, but Merlin continued playing dumb.  
“Oh! You speak about our discussion about your armour, where you meant, I should improve my cleaning skills?” Merlin raised an eyebrow. He knew how to play this game very well – and drove Arthur crazy.  
“No! I mean our discussion about your stupidity!”  
Merlin grinned cheekily.  
“Well. You and understanding women? Sure. We can discuss this once more.” Arthur breathed in deeply, then hit Merlin at the side of his head. Arthur took advantage of Merlin’s confusion and got a glimpse on what Merlin was hiding behind his back. The prince wasn’t surprised, that it was a bunch of flowers.  
“You and Lady Morgana can’t …”, began Arthur again, but Merlin interrupted.  
“Yes. I know. Glad we talked about that. When you excuse me now, Sire, I have to … bring Gaius some … flowers!” Merlin presented the colourful bundle.  
“Gaius? Why does Gaius need flowers?”  
“Umm … he has … an admirer!”  
Arthur seemed sceptical.  
“Gaius and an admirer … what …” But before Arthur could ask more questions, Merlin was already on his way down the corridor.  
“Merlin!”, Arthur shouted after his servant, but he had vanished.


	2. Just a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think, that could have happen sometime in between the episodes we saw xD

It was a new day; the sun shining through the windows and all could be perfect… if there wouldn’t be a grumpy Arthur standing in his room, his arms crossed in front of his chest, complaining.  
(Nothing new, actually...)  
“Merlin!”, he shouted impatiently for his servant, who was busy sorting the washed and dirty clothes apart.  
“Yes, Sire?” Merlin appeared behind Arthur.  
“What do you call this?”, Arthur wanted to know, pointing angrily on a plate with an indefinable substance on it.  
Merlin glanced over his master’s shoulder on the table, Arthur could see the grinning face without looking on Merlin.  
“I think, it’s called ‘breakfast’, Sire”, he said, trying not to chuckle.  
“Yeah. Breakfast for pigs, or what?”, Arthur grumbled bad-tempered. Merlin sighed and stepped forward to take the plate.  
“Maybe the next time you should cook. Shall I announce this to the kitchen?”, Merlin said, while turning around to the prince. His glare was challenging and a little bit of amusement shined in it. He smiled his typically ‘Merlin-smile’ and Arthur suddenly got cold and warm shivers down his back.  
“Very funny, Merlin! Don’t be cocky and see to it, that you get my clothes off … on! I mean on!”  
Merlin stepped closer to Arthur and whispered temptingly in his ear:  
“As you wish, Sire.” As if by accident he touched Arthur’s naked chest, before he grabbed some clothes from the cupboard.  
Arthur looked down his body, as he felt a change. There was a slight bulge in his trousers.  
“No! No, no, no. Are you serious?!”, he mumbled panicked.  
"Arthur?" Merlin's voice behind him didn't make his ‘problem’ any better.  
“Arthur!”

With a soft moan, Arthur woke up in his bed, blinking at a smirking Merlin.  
“What…?”  
“You have to get up! Or want you miss your training?”, Merlin asked and turned around to push away the curtains. Arthur took advantage of this moment and slightly lifted his duvet. He didn't like what he saw and promptly blushed in the face.  
‘Damn shit! This isn't happening, is it??’, Arthur thought desperately.  
“Everything alright, Sire?” As Merlin looked at Arthur, the prince hurriedly pressed the bedcover down.  
“No. I still must be dreaming. So … I’m gonna sleep until I _really_ wake up. Alright then. Good night!”, with that Arthur closed his eyes and rolled over on the other side. Merlin was too confused for saying something.


End file.
